Alternate K
by Waffle Hime
Summary: How I imagine K would have been like if Totsuka and Mikoto never died. First fanfic ever so please be kind.
1. 1 HOMRA

1. HOMRA

In the center of a town, it is filled with people rushing around to and from lunch breaks, shopping, talking on mobile phones, laughing, chatting, and drinking coffee. Though however busy these people are, they continuously glanced back at an odd trio.

The one in the center, who is clearly the leader, is a tall muscular man with spiked red hair, and amber eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a fur collar, and a white V-neck underneath. His shirt is paired with dark blue denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket. The jeans are stuffed in a pair of black leather boots. The man's jewelry catches the eye of many people. His jewelry consists of a long star-shaped necklace, a silver ring on his right hand, and a silver earring in his left ear. In his mouth was a lit cigarette, releasing a puff of smoke every so often.

The second one is to the red-haired man's right. Unlike the first man, he is a short teenager with spiky brushed-down chestnut hair and large hazel eyes. His attire consists of a long-sleeved white V-neck with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks, and blue-and-gold sneakers. On top his head lays a black beanie and a pair of headphones is around his neck. A black skateboard is under his right arm and he swings a metal bat carelessly.

The oddest one from the trio is a little girl looking no more than eight. The little girl is a short pale-skinned girl with long white hair, and reddish-purple eyes. She wears an outfit reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt. Over her shoulders rests a matching ruffled shawl. Underneath her dress are long white stockings and red Mary Jane's. Her outfit is completed with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one tied over her hair, and a miniature red-and-black top hat on the left side of her head.

Unlike the curious bystanders, the trio pays no attention to their audience and continues to head on through the busy and crowded street. As they walk into a busier and even more crowded area of the town, the little girl reaches for the tall red-haired man's jacket and clings to its pocket. The leader briefly looks down at the girl, and finds her staring up at him with a blank stare. He grunts in response and silently they continue on. The trio does not stop walking until they reach HOMRA.

HOMRA is a local bar in Shizume City and has served as the headquarters of HOMRA'S for at least eight years. In the past it had been a local pub in England which was imported to Shizume City, and then it had transformed into a bar. A young man named Izumo Kusanagi eventually came across the bar and thoughtlessly purchased it.

Izumo Kusanagi is the owner as well as the bartender of HOMRA, though he is actually an underground informant for his Clan, HOMRA. Kusanagi is a tall slim young man with short blonde hair, and brown eyes. He is typically dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a black scarf, which is all underneath an opened black jacket. He wears blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique layered buckle, and black shoes, which are adorned with a white padding on the nose. The only accessories on Kusanagi are his black-rimmed glasses and the silver earring in his left ear.

The Red Clan or more commonly known as HOMRA (named after the bar) is an infamous organization in Shizume City led by Mikoto Suoh, the red-haired man. Members of the Clan possess a Red Aura. This Aura has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it. It can even incinerate almost any and everything in its path.

There is a formal process required for most people to become a Red Clansman. A person willing to join must first make a notification to the Clan, informing the current Clansmen of their intentions. Once the person arrives at their headquarters, they are taken to see the King. For their test, the person must receive direct physical contact from the King's right hand while it is engulfed in the Aura. The test is a life-risking gamble; should the person be deemed unfit to join, they will be left with burns. However, should the test pass, the person will not be affected in any way by the King's Aura and receive a body tattoo of the Clan's insignia. Thus, they will be made an official member of HOMRA.

Kusanagi was behind the counter of his bar, polishing glasses, when the trio entered the bar. He looks up from the glass and lifts a hand in greeting.

"Yo. Anything new?" he asks casually. Mikoto simply shakes his head then shuffles over to a bar stool with his hands in his pockets. Behind him is the little girl, trailing behind him. Kusanagi smiles at the little girl.

"Anna, did you have fun?" he asks her. Anna gives him a blank nod and climbs onto the stool beside Mikoto. The teenager with the skateboard comes behind her.

"Kusanagi-san, where are the others?" he asks, noticing the unusually empty and quiet bar. Kusanagi shrugs.

"I don't know, Yatagarasu," he answers before turning around to blend some juice. Yatagarasu was something only Kusanagi called him, his real name was Yata Misaki. Though he disliked being called with Misaki, only Anna was allowed to call him that without getting a beating. Yata frowned before turning to the ancient jukebox one of their members had picked up off the streets and fiddled around with it.

After a few minutes, Kusanagi turns back to the odd pair. Mikoto had lit a new cigarette and it was nonchalantly hanging in his mouth. Anna, who was still sitting as close as she could to Mikoto, was holding up a crystal red marble and looking through it with her left eye. Kusanagi noticed that Anna's insignia was more noticeable when she looked into her marbles. Anna's insignia was located in the pupil of her left eye and could be rarely seen. Ruffling her hair, Kusanagi places a glass of strawberry juice in front of her. Placing her marbles back into the pocket in her dress, made especially for her marbles (she had five in total); she sat on her knees to reach the counter. Mikoto watched from the corner of his eye, while Kusanagi continued smiling down at her. Silently, she pulled the glass towards her.

"It's red," she stated and then took a slow sip from the straw. Mikoto smiled a little before turning to his own glass. Kusanagi ruffled her hair again with a slightly bigger smile than before, and even Yata turned around to give the girl a thumbs up.

Anna was color-blind, due to a horrible past accident, and saw everything in blacks or whites. The only time she could see colors was when she was looking through her marbles. Even though she was color-blind, Anna could see the color red and had an ability to see the hidden Red Auras from the members of the Red Clan. She found the color red to be pretty and liked when she could spot the Clan's Red, but she found that Mikoto's Red was the biggest, brightest, and prettiest.

In a comforting silence, the four continued doing their own separate thing. The silence continued until Anna looked up from her drink and looked back at the mahogany doors they had entered a few minutes ago.

"They're here," she said softly, before putting the straw back into her mouth.

Mikoto sighed before turning back to his drink.

Kusanagi sighed as well, and quickly put the polished glasses away and out of reach.

Yata looked up from the jukebox and gave the three a curious look. He was going to question them on the sighing, when the doors burst open and revealed a group of loud males walking in.


	2. 2 Meet the Clan

2. Meet the Clan

Kusanagi and Yata watched as one-by-one their fellow Clansmen entered the bar, or HOMRA's headquarters.

The first one to walk in was Tatara Totsuka, the weakest member of HOMRA. Totsuka is a slim young man with short, neatly-combed light brown hair, and brown eyes. His attire is relatively simple. It consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, blue pants, and dark shoes.

Behind him is a tall overweight man with tanned skin and blonde hair, known as Rikio Kamamoto. His hair is short and messy and he has a goatee. He wears a simple jogging outfit: a black shirt, gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, white bandana, and white sneakers.

Next is You Chitose, a slim man of average height with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Chitose wears a long striped sleeved shirt with an open hooded west over. He pairs it with dark jeans and simple shoes.

Right behind him is Masaomi Dewa, who is a slim young man with short black hair and dark eyes. His attire consists of a white undershirt, black shirt, and a light-colored jacket. He wears light-colored pants underneath, and dark-colored shoes. In addition, he wears squared glasses, and a derby hat.

After Dewa it's Saburota Bandou. Bandou is a young man of average height with black hair and black eyes. He wears a pair of dark sunglasses that obscures his eyes. Over his head is a black baseball cap. He wears a purple undershirt beneath a long-sleeved buttoned white short with a hood. His hood shadows over his baseball cap. Over both shirts, Bandou wears a black leather jacket. He also wears white pants with black shoes.

Shouhei Akagi, Bandou's childhood friend, follows next. His height and weight is similar to Bandou's but he has straw-colored hair and brown eyes. Shouhei wears an open red jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath, he has on a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, and simple sneakers. In addition, Shouhei always wears a blue baseball cap.

Kousuke Fujishima follows suit. He is a tall slim man with spiked orange hair, and orange eyes. Fujishima wears a white V-neck with an imprint of the British flag on the front, and a dark hoodie on top. He wears dark jeans and simple shoes below his waist.

At the heels of Fujishima and bringing the last of their Clan is Eric Sutr, Eric is a skinny young male of average height. He possesses messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He has on a blue-and-white hooded jacket that is zipped up, army-patterned cargo pants, and black loafers. The hood of his jacket hangs just over his head.

"We're back from our fishing trip!" Totsuka calls out. The members behind him hold up bundles of fish.

"Can you make something with these?" asks Kamamoto, dropping his fish down onto Kusanagi's bar counter. Kusanagi gives the fish a disgusted look.

"Get the fish off my counter."

With a shudder, Kamamoto quickly picks it back up and away from Kusanagi.

"Anna!" says Totsuka, noticing the little girl. "Did you have fun today?"

Anna looks up at him with her signature blank stare, gives him a quick nod, and returns to her drink. Totsuka smiles when she reaches the end of her drink.

"Want another?" he asks. Anna nods in response. Kusanagi turns around and refills the glass.

"How mean Kusanagi-san, I was going to refill the glass for our princess," pouts Totsuka. Anna looks up at him.

"Omurice."

Totsuka blinks. Then in a split second he is up and in the kitchen. Kusanagi sighs with a smile at his eagerness. Totsuka would do anything for their little princess.

In a few minutes, Totsuka steps out of the kitchen and with the prepared dish. Anna's eyes sparkle. Carefully, Totsuka places the dish in front of his little princess. In ketchup, Totsuka had drawn a heart and had written ANNA inside it as well. Though Anna does not seem impressed by his "artwork", she digs in.

"Wait!" commands Totsuka suddenly. Then he dashes off.

Mikoto looks up from his outburst, and then scratches the back of his head. Meanwhile, Anna is frozen with the fork in her mouth.

"Tatara?" questions Anna.

Totsuka reappears, though this time he is holding camera.

"I've picked up a new hobby! It's an old-styled camera" he exclaims. He holds the camera up proudly. Noticing the camera, Yata goes over to the group.

"What do you need that for? Don't you have a camera on your phone?" asks Yata.

"But it's not the same," states Totsuka. "I really want lots of clips of our memories together."

Kusanagi smiles, and even Yata has a small smile.

"Tatara?" Anna asks again. The three men look over at the little girl, who is still frozen with the fork.

"Oh yeah! Anna! I want to film you eating my homemade omurice," answers Totsuka, aiming the camera at the girl.

"So I can eat?" she asks. Totsuka nods eagerly.

Happily, Anna munches while Totsuka films her and Mikoto, who is still sitting beside her. Occasionaly, Totsuka aims the camera at his other Clansmen.

Yata is doing skateboarding tricks while Kamamoto, Chitose, and Dewa watch in awe. Fujishima and Eric watch as well on the couch with another stray cat Fujishima had picked up. Close by is Bandou, nagging Shouhei as usual. Kusanagi is seen reminding Yata not to break anything in his precious bar.

As these moments are captured, Totsuka smiles warmly at his fellow Clansmen and princess.


	3. 3 Anna's Day Out

3. Anna's Day Out

It was a sunny day in Shizume City, and in HOMRA bar Kusanagi was polishing his precious glasses. While polishing he had a careful eye on Yata, who was showing off his skateboarding moves in the bar again.

"Yata, be careful," warned Kusanagi, with a glint in his glasses.

Yata laughed. "You're worrying too much, besides what's the worst that could happen?"

Kusanagi frowned. The last time he had allowed his skateboarding, Yata had managed to knock break five tables, three chairs, and had mysteriously punched a hole in the wall. He was going to remind him when Anna came downstairs.

"Anna, you're up. Where's Mikoto?" asked Kusanagi, putting the glass away.

"Asleep," answered Anna. Then she climbed up onto the stool and watched as Kusanagi put down her breakfast in front of her, as well as a glass of strawberry juice. Totsuka walked into the bar as Anna picked up her fork.

"Morning!" he greeted. He noticed the little princess sitting by herself. "Is King still asleep?"

Anna nodded.

"Great!" exclaimed Totsuka. "This is my lucky day! Today I'm going to have Anna all to myself!"

"Totsuka–" started Kusanagi, but he was interrupted by Yata.

"Oh! Great idea Totsuka-san, we rarely get a chance to hang out with Anna."

"A day off with Anna? I'm in!" added Kamamoto.

"Maybe I'll see a cat…" trailed off Fujishima.

Then suddenly a group was formed. The group included Anna, Totsuka, Yata, Kamamoto, Fujishima, and even Eric.

"This is unfair," said Totsuka when he noticed the group forming. "This was going to be a day just for Anna and me."

However, no one heard him. Instead, they rushed him and Anna out of the doors and into the bright sunlight. Kusanagi watched, amused, as the door banged shut. He turned around to see Mikoto coming down.

"You're up," stated Kusanagi. "You just missed the others." Mikoto shrugged and yawned.

"Did Anna go with them?"

Kusanagi looked up, and smiled at his rarely seen concern. "Yep, don't worry Totsuka's with them." Again Mikoto shrugged. Kusanagi smiled as he saw the King glance over at the doors.

* * *

Over at the Shizume City arcade, an attendant looked worriedly over at an intimidating group of men leading a little girl. He watched with obvious worry as the group reached the arcade's bloodiest and goriest game. The attendant almost fainted when he saw the teenager with a beanie hand the little girl the gun.

"You have to shoot their heads off to win," instructed Yata, as he handed the gun to her. Anna took it in her tiny hands and looked over at Totsuka who had his camera up and filming.

Yata grinned as he inserted the coins and was practically grinning ear-to-ear when the game started with a very realistic zombie walking towards the screen. Anna watched the zombie with her usual expression.

"ANNA! THE HEADS! SHOOT THEIR GODDAMN HEADS!" screamed Yata, as he shot off the heads of the never-ending zombies. Eric put his hood up when he noticed everyone in the arcade look over at their group.

"Got it," answered the girl, as she shot an approaching zombie's head off and a splatter of blood landed on the screen.

"Yata…" started Kamamoto. He was worried about what would happen to them if King found out what they were doing with Anna. However, he stopped when he noticed Totsuka.

"Anna! Get that one's head!" commanded Totsuka, pointing out a zombie. Anna nodded and aimed her gun towards its head. Kamamoto simply let it go.

Eventually, everyone, even Yata, got tired of shooting off zombie heads and decided on getting lunch. They were heading out when Anna noticed a claw machine containing a little red stuffed bear. Anna stepped closer to the bear with a dazed look. Totsuka noticed her interest in the bear and stopped as well.

"Do you want the bear?" he asked her. Before she answered, he put a coin in and started the game. The result, however, was a fail. He was going to put in another coin when Yata came up behind the two.

"What? Is this what you want?" he asked, pointing at the bear. Anna nodded with stars still in her eyes. Yata puffed up his chest. "You should know that I'm known for my claw-machine skills." However, even Yata failed.

"What the hell is wrong with this?!" Then he started banging on the glass. Eric appeared behind him.

"_Shut up Chihuahua, you're making a commotion again_," he said in English.

Steam came out of Yata's ears.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SPEAKING ENGLISH ONLY TO ME?! AND I HEARD CHIHUAHUA!"

Before the two could get into a fight, the attendant came up to the group. "Uh, excuse me?" He shrank when Yata and Eric glared. "Um, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave…" he continued, though he mumbled the end.

"Huh?!" glared Yata. Fire was seen in his eyes.

"Stop Yata-san," instructed Kamamoto, quickly grabbing the teen and dragging him out of the arcade. "You don't want to get in even more trouble. Yata ignored him, instead he turned to Anna.

"Sorry Anna. You know… about your bear."

Anna smiled. "It's alright Misaki."

"Ah~! What a touching scene!" beamed Totsuka. The two looked over to find Totsuka with his camera still filming.

"Totsuka-san," said Yata, as his eyes got dark. Totsuka looked down at him before stopping the camera.

"I'll see you guys at the bar." Then he shot off for HOMRA. Totsuka was the weakest fighter, but he made up for it with his speed. However, Yata was right on his heels. Kamamoto sighed as he watched the two go.

"We better go as well," he said as he led the group to HOMRA. They were passing an alleyway, when something caught Fujishima's eye.

"Wait," he commanded. He bent down then straightened up. "It's a cat."

Eric sighed. "Not again."

"Fujishima-san, I don't think Kusanagi-san is–" Kamamoto stopped when he noticed Anna's face. It was her "sparkling eyes" look that appeared when she really wanted something. "Never mind, I'll just let Kusanagi-san deal with it." He watched with a smile as Anna and Fujishima fussed over the little cat.


	4. 4 Anything For the Princess

Anything for the Princess

Totsuka barged into HOMRA. He was out of breath but he still had a smile on his face. Kusanagi, who was appeared to have been behind the counter the whole day, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yata-chan," answered Totsuka, after his breath had finally caught up.

"Figures." Then he's back to wiping the countertop.

Totsuka notices Mikoto resting on the couch in the back corner. Mikoto has a cigarette in his mouth and a hand over his eyes. Without a second thought, Totsuka joins him. When Totsuka sits down, Mikoto lifts his hand away.

"How was your day?" asks Totsuka, casually.

"Not as interesting as yours," he answers.

"That's true. After all, the princess was with me."

Mikoto grunts in response, then, "Where is she anyways?"

"Actually I was going to say something regarding that matter." Totsuka has gotten Mikoto's full attention now.

* * *

In a few minutes Yata has finally caught up. Yata was fast, but no one could beat Totsuka. Yata was trying to catch his breath when he noticed King getting up from the couch with Totsuka beaming at him.

"Are you going somewhere Mikoto-san?" asked Yata, wondering if his help was needed. Mikoto glanced over at him.

"It's nothing important." Then without another word he's out the doors.

Yata looks curiously over at Kusanagi and Totsuka, but they smile secretly. He doesn't have time to ask because the rest of the group has come in now. Kusanagi starts to ask about their day until he notices something wrong.

"What. Is. That." He asks slowly, pointing at the little furball in Fujishima's arms. Anna and Fujishima instinctively protect the cat.

"Don't get mad Izumo," says Anna.

"I tried to stop them!" betrays Kamamoto when he notices the familiar glint in Kusanagi's eyes. He earns looks of betrayal from Fujishima and Anna, but it's better than Kusanagi's wrath.

"Not another one! We're not a pet shop! We're a bar!" exclaims Kusanagi in frustration. "Throw–" He looks down at Anna. 'Sparkling eyes.'

He groans. "Not this time Anna–" She one ups the look. Now its 'dazzling eyes' and even Fujishima joins in.

He groans again. "Fine! But this is the last time!" Anna and Fujishima cheer.

"Where's Mikoto-san?" asks Kamamoto, noticing the absence of their King.

Totsuka smiles, "Oh, he's on a mission." Then he and Kusanagi share a secret smile again. Kamamoto and Yata frowns.

"I guess it's an important mission, seeing as how he went by himself," points out Yata. Totsuka and Kusanagi shrug in response, but their smiles are bigger. Yata frowns again but he drops it and turns to his skateboard. He and Kamamoto go off to one side of the bar to see Yata's newest trick. Anna, Fujishima, and Eric are seated on the couch deciding on a name for the cat.

"Neko-chan?" suggests Anna. Before Fujishima can respond, Mikoto walks in.

"King," greets Yata, Kamamoto, and Fujishima. Eric is still not comfortable and nods shyly.

"Mikoto-san, you're back. So was it successful?" asks Totsuka with a huge smile on his face. Mikoto frowns. The Clan members look over at him curiously. Just what was this mission? Their question is answered when Mikoto walks over to the couch and pulls out the red bear from the arcade. Mikoto, the rumored cruel and heartless King, is holding a teddy bear. Anna looks up at the bear, then up at Mikoto. Mikoto sighs then scratches the back of his head.

"I heard that you wanted this bear," he says simply. Then he places the bear on her lap before sitting down on the couch. The rest of the Clan watches in silence and shock. No one speaks for a while. Finally, Totsuka breaks the silence.

"Look at that! Even Mikoto would do anything for our little princess!" he exclaims. Again the Clan members look on in silence. It continues until Mikoto suddenly stands up.

"Totsuka," he calls. Then he slowly walks over to him. "Give me the camera."

Totsuka blinks then answers with a smile, "I guess I was caught." Then he turns the camera off.

"Camera," is all that Mikoto says.

Totsuka smiles, and then sighs. "Why does everyone hate this innocent thing?"

"We don't hate the camera, but we do find that a certain cameraman gets under our nerves," replies Kusanagi, leaning forwards on the counter.

Totsuka sighs again. Then he's out of the doors in less than a second.


End file.
